The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule's Dark Secrets
by StrykerX345
Summary: Zelda, a naive princess learns the dark truths in Hyrule's walls.


The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule's Dark Secrets

Episode 1: Pilot

Hyrule's day was almost over. The sunlight fell behind the mountains, as night approached. Princess Zelda was looking out her bedroom window, watching the sunset. A shimmer of light shone on her soft, almost perfect face. On her face though, was not a smile, not a frown, but a straight face with no emotion. Inside, she felt as if she were trapped. The bars on her windows and the numerous soldiers positioned on the castle grounds were little more than iron bars around her heart, wrought of over protection.

She was only allowed out of the castle grounds in the daylight hours, and that was accompanied with a soldier or two.

The door creaked. Zelda whirled around to see who it was. There stood her father, King Hyrule. He was a large man, dressed in a red robe and golden crown. "Hello, father," greeted Zelda. "Hello, my dear," he replied. "I was just checking up on you, I'm so sorry if I disturbed you. Good night. "Good night, father," she said, as her walked down the hall.

"That's it. I have to get out of here." Zelda said to herself. She turned around, and walked into her closet. She pushed her numerous dresses aside, as if she were parting the Red Sea. Behind them was a safe, where she kept her prized possessions. She pulled out her blue sheikiah costume. Zelda smiled.

After 5 minutes of changing and fitting into her costume, she was ready to go. Zelda had been training in the ways of Sheikiah in private for the past eight years, since she was twelve. Finally she could test her skills again. She remembered the last time she had changed, to aid Link. "Link. . . I wish I could have told you. . ." Link was her savior, a descendant of the Knights of Hyrule. He has saved her numerous times, and she has never gotten to return the favor. She realized that, after all these years, she was in love with him. But if he loved her was the mystery. She brushed that thought aside, and began brainstorming a way out. "Down the hall is way too risky. . . But, the window. . ."

Zelda reached into one of her pouches and pulled out a small, sharp needle. She bit her lip as she tinkered with the screw on the bar, and after some tedious work, the bar fell to the ground. Shock was on her face. If it hit the floor, she was done. In the nick of time, Zelda grabbed the bar, inches away form the stone floor. Bending her body, Zelda slithered through the window. With two needles in each hand, she dug them into the cracks between the bricks, holding herself up as she climbed to the roof. Under her mask, Zelda smiled, finally able to breathe the night air.

Pilot: Part 2

A man, dressed in a tunic boasting green colors rode his horse through the snow-covered forest. Lumps of snow made the branches sag over. A sword in its sheath hung on his back, along with a bow. He bounced up and down on his horse, which was galloping at a fast pace. This man was well known around the country for his great swordsmanship and courage. He has been to many places, has wrestled with the great gorons, honored by many kings, and fought his ultimate enemy, Ganondorf, the Guerdo warrior. But what he most known for is what he possesses. The Triforce of Courage. Something that has made him who he is today.

But today, this man was not rescuing a princess, or saving a group of children. Today, he was running. The wind and snow blew through his face as he made distance with his pursuers. A flaming arrow whizzed by his face, and found its mark in a nearby tree. A cloud of ash and a small line of smoke shot out form the arrow as it made contact. He looked behind him to see three figures riding their giant bull-like creatures, with enormous tusks protruding from their hungry mouths. Riding those vicious creatures were six moblins, two on each, with the one in the back of each firing arrows.

The man had to think. They would keep following him into the night, and it would only get worse form there. Swarms of bats and other creatures would seal his fate. Carefully, he drew an arrow from his quiver and began to take his bow off his back. He heard another arrow being shot, but it came short and missed him. He whispered something in his horse's ear and patted it. Confused, the moblins advanced. The man ducked, dodging a snowy branch. The moblins did the same with ease, except for one. An archer on the back of one of the bull-creatures got stuck. Unfortunately for him, he was preparing an arrow. His arm jerked back, and the arrow stabbed his eye ruining it, and ending his life. The moblin's limp body stayed motionless in the trees. The man turned around on his horse, so he was facing the moblins. He then pulled an arrow back, and fired, and it came within inches of one of the moblin's heads, and missed. The two archers returned the shot with two more shots. One of them went into the trees, while the other flaming arrow hit the man's horse in the stomach. His horse yelped, and slowed down greatly. The man cringed, but did not lose focus. He knew if he grew weak, he would die.

He directed the horse onto the side of the snowy road, as it tried to recover. The man, still on his horse, pulled out the arrow, as the horse yelped again. The moblins were approaching, but the man had a plan. He waited on the back of his horse as they advanced. Thirty feet away. . .Then twenty. . .Ten feet. . .Five. The man jumped off his horse, and delivered a kick to the single moblins riding on the bull-creature. His foot met with the moblin's ugly, dry face, knocking him off the bull and onto the road, which he was then trampled by the other bulls. As he put his bow away, the other moblins shot their arrows at point black range, but had no luck with their unsteady aim. "Too close. . ." the man thought. The bulls were charging at peak speed, neck and neck. The man unsheathed his sword as the moblins grabbed more arrows. In one swift, straight swipe, he sliced through the moblins' bows, rendering them useless. The moblins, shocked, stood motionless for a few seconds. In the time, he made one long swipe and beheaded them both. Their bodies, squirting with blood, dropped onto the road, bouncing away.

The man peered back, looking for his horse. A faint figure further down satisfied him. "Now that the moblins are dead, I have to take care of these bulls." He thought, as he unraveled his hookshot. With two hands on the chain, he wrapped the chain around the bull's neck, strangling it. "Grahhh!" moaned the bull's as its face grew red with the loss of air. With the sharp side of his hookshot, the man threw it at the other bull. The two bulls, now stuck together, trampled to the ground, as one suffocated and the other bled to death. The man rolled away, avoiding being crushed by the enormous creatures. Dust, dirt, and blood coated his tunic. The man sighed, as her survived for more than the hundredth time.

He cleaned up his weapons as his horse walked back to him. The sun began to set.

He got on his horse and rode down the road.

An hour had passed. A man, dressed in a brown leather trench coat stood there, waiting. The man arrived, nodded, and brought a pouch out of his back pocket. He handed to the trench coat man, and he put the contents of it into his hand. There were three gems, one white, one blue, and one red. He smiled, and handed the man five purple rupees. As the man got onto his horse, the man in the trench coat said, "Hey I never got your name."

"I didn't give it."

A glum look came across the trench coat man's face.

As the other man rode away, he yelled, "It's Link."

Episode 2: The Children Of The Ninth Circle

Zelda peered around, trying to memorize the guards' positions at night. She sprang up, trying to land on a roof parallel to her. Her blue Sheikiah suit blended in with the bright night sky. She landed effortlessly, and silently sprinted to the end of the roof. When she got to the end, she looked down, and saw four guards at the gate. Zelda knew if she killed them, security would triple around the castle. A spell pooped up in her head. Her hands clapped together, and she focused. A white ball of light began to form. She then guided it over to the guards. She had to be careful, if she hit a solid object, the spell would break. Zelda stopped it behind the guards and let go, as the ball form into a gassy substance. In a few seconds, the guards crumpled to the ground, unconscious. "That did it," Zelda thought as she leaped down, and made her way towards the city of Hyrule.

Zelda sneaked across the high walls surrounding Hyrule. Below, was the city. The bars and taverns bustling with drunk men and slutty women. The library was typically not crowded. Typical Hyrule to Zelda. She carefully jumped down the wall, to explore the city. In a dark corner, she cast a spell, returning her into her normal clothes. She couldn't wear dresses, because she knew she'd be spotted. Zelda began


End file.
